Disney Junior - Live on Stage!
Disney's Hollywood Studios= | successor = | sponsor = }} |-|Disney California Adventure= |-|Walt Disney Studios Park= Disney Junior – Live on Stage! (originally Playhouse Disney – Live on Stage! until 2011) is a live show attraction featuring puppets of characters from Disney Junior's popular television programs, located at three Disney theme parks Walt Disney Studios Park at Disneyland Paris, formerly, Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort and soon-to-be formerly, Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. The show, as of 2018, currently consists of characters from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, and Jake and the Never Land Pirates. History Disney's Hollywood Studios Prior to Disney Junior – Live on Stage!, the theater was the Soundstage Restaurant from the park's opening date until November 14, 1998; the restaurant featured sets over the years from Big Business, Beauty and the Beast, and Aladdin. Following that, the theater hosted Bear in the Big Blue House – Live on Stage from June 7, 1999 until August 4, 2001. That show closed to make room for Playhouse Disney – Live on Stage!, which opened on October 1, 2001, featuring returning characters from Bear in the Big Blue House, as well as new characters from Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley, and The Book of Pooh. In April 2005, the show replaced Rolie Polie Olie with JoJo's Circus. A re-imagined version of Playhouse Disney Live! opened in February 2008, with some new characters from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, and My Friends Tigger & Pooh. The show was renamed in March 2011, following the rebranding of Playhouse Disney to Disney Junior, replacing My Friends Tigger & Pooh with Jake and the Never Land Pirates. In February 2013, the show replaced both Handy Manny and Little Einsteins, respectively, with Sofia the First and Doc McStuffins, when it was revamped again. Disney California Adventure The California version of the show follows exactly the same pattern as the Florida version. Before Disney Junior Live!, the theater was originally housed to the ABC Soap Opera Bistro from the park's opening date until November 3, 2002, which featured dining areas that are replicas of the sets from All My Children, One Life to Live, and General Hospital. Due to its unpopularity, however, the restaurant closed to make way for Playhouse Disney Live!, which was essentially the 2001 edition from Disney's Hollywood Studios (then known as Disney-MGM Studios), before being updated over the years up until the transition of Playhouse Disney to Disney Junior. On May 26, 2017, the California version was replaced by a new show named Disney Junior Dance Party!, featuring characters from Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, and The Lion Guard. But on September 1, 2018, the Orlando will also replace by Disney Junior Dance Party! but with a brand new friends: The Muppet Babies. Walt Disney Studios Park When Playhouse Disney Live! first opened, it was essentially the 2008 edition from Disney's Hollywood Studios. Despite its name change at the time of the block's rebranding, the show itself has not been updated for unknown reasons, and continues to remain unchanged to this day. Plot Original version (2001–05) The original Playhouse Disney Live! began inside the world of Bear in the Big Blue House. As the show started, a cast member named Jamie (he or she) told guests they were going to visit Bear in his home. After some audience participation, Bear appeared on stage having just returned home from a walk. He and Jamie then lead the audience in singing "Welcome to the Blue House." As they were singing, other characters from the television series including Tutter, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop joined in. After the song ended, the cast decided to dance in order to something special for their guests. Although all the other characters were dancing, Tutter the mouse reluctantly admitted that he couldn't dance due to the fact that he was too shy. In order to help Tutter, Bear and Jamie decided to tell him some stories. ''Rolie Polie Olie'' Jamie then turned Bear's house into a book, which then turned its page to reveal Olie Polie and his friends from Rolie Polie Olie. In the story, Zowie (Olie's sister) is supposed to be pretending to be a monster. In order to help her, Jamie suggested that the audience also pretend. Zowie, Olie, and their friend Billy Bevel all pretended that they were trapped in a vortex and began to twirl. Jamie then told the audience to twirl with them. After the story, Tutter appeared back on stage; he agreed that although it was fun to laugh and have fun with your friends, he still felt too shy. Bubbles also fill the room while the song is playing. ''Stanley Since Tutter was still feeling shy, Jamie decided to tell Tutter another story, this time from ''Stanley. Stanley told Dennis that he was sad, because he had to wash up and go to bed. Stanley then said that he wished he was a gorilla, so that he didn't have to wash. After Dennis told him that gorillas are very clean, he and Stanley decided to look up the animal in the Great Big Book of Everything. Inside the book, Stanley learned that gorillas were large animals that were very clean. After reading about the ape, a large gorilla appeared in Stanley’s room. Stanley and the audience then pounded on their chest in order to say hello. The gorilla picked through Stanley's hair, helping to clean him, before going back into the book. As the gorilla leaves, Stanley agreed that he should brush his teeth and go to bed, thanking Dennis for helping him learn. After the scene, Tutter agreed that your friends can help you learn, but he still wanted one more story. ''The Book of Pooh The third story took place in ''The Book of Pooh. The narrator told guests that Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Piglet were enjoying a day in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh, after realizing that he has a pot of honey, declared that it was a perfect day. Although Eeyore wants to take a nap, Tigger tells him that it is the perfect day for bouncing. Jamie then told guests they should join in with him. After the bouncing, Pooh observes that all of his friends have different ideas of what a perfect day is, and he wondered how they could all be right. Piglet suggested that they should ask the narrator what a perfect day is. The narrator told them that everyone has their own perfect day, because everyone is different. Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger then sang a song, celebrating their differences. After the song, Pooh realized that they forgot to ask Piglet what his perfect day is. Piglet responded that as long as he's with his friends, every day is a perfect day. The narrator then said goodbye, ending the story. Finale The scene then shifted back to Bear's house, where Bear suggested that if everyone danced, Tutter would too. Pip and Pop then sang a song, encouraging the audience (and Tutter) to dance. Tutter then thanks the audience for being such good friends. After the others left, Bear realized that they hadn’t seen Luna yet. Bear then told Luna the events of the day, before concluding that with friends, there is nothing you can't do. Bear and Luna, along with the rest of the gang, then sing the Goodbye Song as the show ends. Later additions During the course of Playhouse Disney Live! s run, scenes involving characters from JoJo's Circus and My Friends Tigger & Pooh were added to the attraction and Jamie was replaced by Casey. ''JoJo’s Circus'' In this scene, JoJo and her friend Skeebo were looking for Goliath the Lion who was hiding. With the audience's help, JoJo eventually found Goliath inside a cannon. After being reunited, JoJo realizes that Goliath had the hiccups. Skeebo then suggested that they surprise Goliath to get rid of the hiccups, and the audience was told to stand up and yell as loud as they could. When the whole audience yelled together, Goliath's hiccups disappeared. JoJo then taught everyone (including the audience) how to bow. Jamie then asked JoJo what she learned today, to which she replied, "some things are more fun if you have good friends," ending the scene. Tutter then reappeared, agreeing that it was fun when friends laughed and sang together. ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh After the ''Little Einsteins story, Goofy felt that he should find a friend to help him with the cake. Daisy is upset because she hasn't been able to hang up her banner. Casey then tells Daisy that they need to hear another story, this time from My Friends Tigger & Pooh, as the third and final tool is the Finder Flag. The scene begins with Tigger, Pooh, and Darby hearing the Super Sleuth siren. They, along with the audience, say the Super Sleuth oath, before Roo appeared on stage, telling them that his kite was stuck in the Changing Tree. When Pooh asked how the kite got there, Roo explained that the wind knocked it into the tree. After shortly brainstorming, Tigger decided that he could bounce high enough to get the kite. Tigger then sang a short song about bouncing, while Casey encouraged the audience to bounce along with him. After the song, the team decided that they were going to have to think some more. Pooh then suggested that everyone (including the audience) should blow the kite out of the tree. This plan worked, freeing the kite and ending the scene. Current version (2013–present) The current edition of Disney Junior Live! (which was the third and final edition of Playhouse Disney Live! as it was before) begins with a cast member named Casey (he or she) running on stage while the Disney Junior theme song plays. Casey then asks the audience to yell out their names. While everyone is yelling, Mickey Mouse himself yells out his name, and then invites the audience to his clubhouse. As guests arrive at the clubhouse, Mickey and Casey sing the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song, during which Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Minnie also appear. At the clubhouse, Mickey informs guests that it's Minnie's birthday. In order to help out, Daisy agrees to hang up a "happy birthday” sign, Goofy agrees to make a cake, and Donald says that he can write a birthday song. The three then explain that it is going to be difficult for them to accomplish their tasks. Mickey and Casey agree that the best way to solve your problems is to study stories. In order to hear some stories, Mickey and his friends call on Toodles to give them tools to help them. The three items Toodles carries, relate to other Disney Junior shows: Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, and Jake and the Never Land Pirates. ''Sofia the First The first tool that the gang uses is the tiara from ''Sofia the First, as the scene shifts to the Kingdom of Enchancia. Sofia is attempting to make the flowers outside her castle sparkle for the Royal Ball, but is having no luck. Joined by Prince James and Princess Amber, Sofia eventually decides to go find Cedric for help. Cedric then appears on stage and begins to sing about how he wants to make a name for himself by impressing the King and making it snow. When Sofia asks for the sorcerer's help, Cedric eventually agrees. He tells the princess that all she needs to do is say the spell with confidence. Although Sofia wants to do her spell, Cedric tells her that she cannot because he needs to do his own spell to make it snow for the ball. Unfortunately, Cedric says the spell too fast and his spell book disappears. As the book darts around the room, Casey asks the audience to help Cedric find it. After retrieving the book, Cedric is about to try his spell again, when the group hears the announcement that the Royal Guests are arriving. Cedric becomes too nervous to perform the spell. Sofia, along with the audience, says the spell together, which makes it begin to snow. Taking what she has learned, Sofia tries her spell again, this time "slow and steady." The princess' spell works and the flowers outside the castle begin to sparkle. Seeing her success, Sofia begins to sing a song about how she can do anything when her friends are with her. After hearing Sofia's story, Donald learned he should write a "sing together" song for a party for everyone. ''Doc McStuffins The second tool is the stethoscope from ''Doc McStuffins, as the scene changes to Doc's clinic playhouse. Here, she is joined by Lambie, Chilly, Hallie and Stuffy. Doc asks what everyone wants to do, after which Lambie suggests that everyone should dance with her; they start to "boogie." After the dance, Stuffy gets out of control and knocks over Lambie, causing her tutu to rip. Lambie then says she knows Stuffy didn't mean to rip her tutu, and she asks Doc to fix her. The whole group then sing "Time for Your Check Up," before Doc says that she is diagnosing Lambie with the "rippies." Hallie then says they need to look in the Big Book of Boo Boos. Doc agrees, but also says that she needs her magnifying glass. Stuffy tries to help by reaching it, but instead drops it, knocking the soap which causes bubbles to go everywhere. Doc notes that she cannot fix Lambie with bubbles all everywhere. Casey then encourages the audience to help pop all the bubbles, which they do. After the bubbles are popped, Doc asks Lambie if she needs anything else before she starts. Lambie agrees says that she is a little scared, and she could use a cuddle. Hallie then pops up with a magnifying glass and begins to chant "you can do it" as Doc fixes Lambie. Lambie then sings a song about she feels "so much better now." Doc then tells Lambie that "when your friends cheer you on, there's nothing you can't do." Lambie then says that now that she feels better, they should start dancing again. After everyone dances, Doc and her friends leave the stage as Goofy reappears. Casey then asks Goofy what he learned from the story, and Goofy says he is going to find a friend to cheer him on as he'll try to bake the cake. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates The third and final tool is the Team Treasure Chest from ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates, as the scene changes to the shores of Neverland. The crew finds out that Captain Hook has stolen their treasure chest. Jake uses his spyglass to try and find his chest. He eventually sees the treasure on a shipwrecked beach. As the crew goes to find their treasure, the scene shifts to Captain Hook and Mr. Smee on the island. Hook attempts to open the lock on the chest with his hook, but to no avail. Jake and his crew are then able to sneak up on Hook by disguising themselves as bushes. In order to get Hook away from the chest, Jake decides that he needs the audience to pretend that they are Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Their plan proves successful, and Jake, his crew, and the audience sing “Weigh Hey Well Done Crew,” ending the scene. Finale After Jake's story, Daisy learned that like Skully up in the crow's nest, she too has friends in high places, which are the Handy Helpers. Goofy, Donald, and Mickey appear back on stage at the clubhouse. All of them were able to accomplish their tasks. Mickey then tells everyone to yell surprise when Minnie enters the room. After Minnie thanks everyone, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Casey sing the song that Donald wrote for the occasion. Casey then tells the audience to stand up and dance with them. Minnie later says that this is her best birthday ever, and Mickey says what made it more special was having the whole audience as their new pals. The gang then says goodbye, with Minnie and Mickey reminding the guests that they love them and will "see them real soon," ending the show. When the show ends, the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song (Instrumental) plays. Former scenes Handy'' Manny'' The first tool that the gang uses is the toolbox from Handy Manny. Manny and his tools need to fix a bubble machine in time for the new park to open. As the tools begin work, they sing the "Hop Up, Jump In" song. Pat the hammer decides that he can fix the machine all by himself. His hammering, however, breaks the wooden base of the machine. After Pat decides he’s going to get out of the way, Manny decides that the machine's hose is broken. The rest of the tools then chip in to fix the machine, which they do while singing the "We Work Together" song. Although they initially thought they fixed the machine, the motor of the machine falls down, and Manny realizes he needs Pat to fix it. With the audience’s help, Manny and Casey find Pat, who is able to fix the machine, while the audience chants "Go, Pat, go." After Pat fixes the machine, bubbles fill the room and guests sing the "We Work Together" song one more time as the scene ends. ''Little Einsteins After the ''Handy Manny story, Donald decides that everybody should have a part in his song and then leaves the scene happily. Goofy complains that he is having a hard time making the cake. Casey then decides to use another tool (Rocket), this time transporting guests to the world of Little Einsteins. Guests are informed that today’s episode is known as "The Great Sky Race" with music by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. Leo and the gang then tell guests that Rocket needs their help to zoom across the sky and win the sky race, although Big Jet (another airplane) also wants to win the race. The Einsteins then agree that the best way to help Rocket is to cheer him on. To help Rocket, the audience is instructed to pat their lap slowly, and then clap their hands faster before finally raising their hands and shaking. All of these actions are done to the tune of Flight of the Bumblebee. Their encouragement leads Rocket to catch up to and eventually pass Big Jet, winning the race and ending the scene. Meet and Greets Outside the theater at Disney's Hollywood Studios, there are meet-and-greet areas for Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates and the titular characters from Sofia the First and Doc McStuffins. References Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios entertainment Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios attractions Category:Disney California Adventure entertainment Category:Disney California Adventure attractions Category:Walt Disney Studios Park entertainment Category:Walt Disney Studios Park attractions Category:Animation Courtyard attractions Category:Hollywood Land attractions Category:Production Courtyard attractions Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions